O'Malley B. Vanadis Girl (Former Carrie)
Lewis B. Caroline, more commonly known under her alias of Kit-Kat', '''is a Pirate and the infamous captain of the Youkai Pirates , currently operating within the New World. However, despite taking up the mantle of piracy, a concept considered by the World Government to render those who actively take part a plague to the world around them and a threat to the apparent omnipotence of the aforementioned governing body, Caroline perhaps is of the highest and most noble of blood, as the youngest daughter of the House of Lewis on the Kingdom of Scandolt, and therefore, as a princess. Caroline was meant to have tremendous responsibilities within the Kingdom, as via a designation process said to have been passed down the generations from the birth of the Kingdom, Caroline was selected to become the Warmaiden, or Valkryie of her Kingdom, a position only capable of being held by a woman of royal blood, such as a princess or queen. Meant to become a warrior princess that served Scandolt as well as herself and trained intensely to achieve such a goal, Caroline eventually deserted her post after perhaps a decade of the aforementioned training regimen. Caroline also consumed the Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit, the Neko Neko no Mi, Model: Bakeneko, making her a '"Changing Cat" Human'. Additionally, Caroline is also known to be an especially brilliant biologist, and is a passionate researcher in several fields related to both animals and plants. As a result, due to Caroline's penchant for experimentations that may perhaps be unsanctioned by the World Government, Caroline is additionally considered a figure to keep watch of in the regards of scientific developments. Due to this and her exploits of piracy, Caroline is considered a threat to the World Government large enough to be given a bounty of ______________________,but due to her status as a princess and the requests of her Kingdom, is specifically requested to be brought back '"Only Alive". Appearance Lewis B. Caroline would be considered by, and is considered by the vast majority of people regardless of sex as well as affiliation on the seas to be an outstandingly alluring woman, displaying a remarkable abundance of every individual facet of beauty, each separate element that could possibly entice anyone who finds those of the fairer sex attractive. Appearing to seemingly radiate a presence that causes many an on-looker to suddenly feel as if a flame within them had been kindled, a flame of craving, yearning ardour, and in some severe cases, an overwhelming desire for the woman at its centre, Caroline is said to have the characteristic downright spellbinding bewitchery of the Valkryie of Scandolt before her, and is suggested by some overly enthusiastic historians to be perhaps even greater than those before her. As the youngest princess of Scandolt, Caroline is no stranger to the desperate longings for and the persistent, yet passion-driven attempts of suitors to obtain her hand in marriage. Caroline appears to be a delicate and fragile young girl, an intentional act of deception made to throw off her opponents and cause them to subconsciously underestimate her, and causing many an individual to hesitate before combatting what would appear to be such a relatively frail, gorgeous young woman. Donning a natural, effortless beauty as well as a voluptuous figure befitting of a woman of royal blood, Caroline has earned herself the jealousy of many an insecure woman around the world, with fliers containing the picture the World Government associates with her bounty only helping to accentuate and further heighten the envy, and yet a secret desire for and to be a woman as beautiful as she is. The young maiden-pirate has long, lustrous, lavender hair with a smell reminiscent of the floral namesake that flows down her neck and back as the waters of the seas flow into rivers, serving to draw attention to her countenance and the rest of her body as it passes down and accentuates the rest of her appearance. Having a mildly rosy toned and unblemished skin, with orbs for eyes of a similar floral colour as her hair. This luminosity is then contrasted by her deeply flushed lips, their inherent colour often assumed to be the effect of lipstick, when in fact, their rosiness is completely natural. The pink colour of her lips seems to trickle through her cheeks, having a subtle rosiness themselves, before completely vanishing. Caroline is also considered to be quite well-endowed, and stemming from her curvaceous figure is her extreme fertility made manifest in her body type, as thick, rosy legs emerge out of her hips sculpted to perfection. Caroline's personal bit of attire consists of a luxurious violet collarpiece outlined with a golden trimming, revealing a gratituitous amount of cleavage via an asymmetrical reverse v-cut favouring her lattached to a breastplate of the same palette but with a slightly darker colouration. Additionally, Caroline seems to have a black strap with what would appear to be red strands embedded, helping to keep the outfit together. This breastplate seemingly has scales accentuated by similarly golden trimmings. The breastplate is then complimented by vambraces and purple gloves. Caroline also is known to wear leg armour, complete with greaves with a golden trim and hip armour. Finally, she also wears foot armour as well as heels that she seems to fight in and operate in with extreme ease as if she was barefoot. Gallery Personality Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Within the New World, if one was to compare the strength of the average pirate in that region of the Grand Line to the strength of the average pirate in any other region of the world, one would come to a single conclusion: each and every pirate in the New World was on a completely different level to those in the Grand Line, a fact that would be made painfully evident to any newcomer to the region who wished to challenge any pirate crew within the New World. In fact, such a level of power did not simply apply to the pirates, but perhaps each individual engaged in a war on the seas is considered to demonstrate phenomenal power, with the Marines of the New World being generally of a higher calibre than the Grand Line's to match and stand against the overwhelming force that is piracy in the second half of the Grand Line. Perhaps the most obvious manifestation of this power, is the tremendous levels of physical power that the monsters of these seas display that perhaps transcends to the understanding of any person who has not seen these great feats of strength and the unrelenting power behind each blow of the more prominent of these pirates with their own eyes, some threatening to shatter entire islands as if made of brittle glass, while others show the ability to move at speeds beyond the comprehension of most mortal men. Indeed, this is nothing but the normal scene within the New World, where each combatant is so drastically above the level of conventional pirates that the jump from the Grand Line to the New World can be said to be an exponential one. However, even among the pirates of the New World, Catherine is renowned for outstanding levels of physical might vastly outstripping the conventional pirate and claiming to rival some of the greatest of powerhouses within the New World and clashing against their might. As the Captain of the Yokai Pirates, Catherine demonstrates an astonishing physical power or something... As the current Vanadis of Scandolt, Caroline is known to have an incredibly unique mutation detected within her Lineage Factor, rendering her completely superhuman from birth itself. As a young girl even before the beginning of her training, Caroline was known to have an unnatural level of physical power, lifting large pieces of furniture and walking around the castle with one hand as well as occassionally breaking through the castle's reinforced walls. Caroline's tantrums as a young girl were said to be incredibly tough to control as well, with even her infantile rages said to contain such immense force that she had accidentally broken the door to her room and had broken one of her sister's fingers by grabbing it when angry. Before her training even started Caroline was additionally known to run around at speeds far faster than the most trained conventional human athlete, having raced several royal guardsmen and outpaced them in the test to prove whether or not she had truly manifested the inherited characteristics. Unlike most mutations in the Lineage Factor apart from Devil Fruits, Caroline's mutation is by no means artificial, and simply a reoccuring genetic phenomemon that occurs every several generations within her family, rendering the family of the House of Lewis a family with latent superhuman potential easily on par with the natural power of the average giant human without training, and the same level of growth and development from training as a regular human. Naturally, even with no training, such beings are considered to be among the strongest in the world, and as a result, Caroline being on par with their average power as nothing but a young, unassumming little girl demonstrated the ability to vasually cause entire buildings to shake and was once considered the greatest threat on Scandolt to her own Castle. Being trained by the entire Royal Guard of Scandolt with a regimen of such fervent intensity that many of the instructors found hard to stomach watching their own young princess undergo this training, Catherine was slowly conditioned and transformed into a young girl capable of feats far beyond the level of several adult males simultaneously, considered to have passed the first trial, the '''"Strength of a Thousand Men". At the age of seven, Catherine demonstrated the ability to shatter the blades of those who dared to attack her through a combination of evasion, and striking the very hilt of the blade with such immense force that it induced a force whose effects simply overcame the tensile strength of steel, as well as the ability to catch cannon balls in mid-air and throw them back at her opponent with incredible ease, completely negating the momentum and kinetic energy that the ball possesses and sending it back at her assailant with equal force. Catherine was meant to become a force that even the Cipher Pol, with their superhuman martial arts, would have a tough time engaging her in battle, a line of defense that was as capable as she was royal. Caroline's strength would exponentially increase to the point that she required additional training sessions specifically in restraint, lest her overwhelming power destroy everything around her like she did several of her more superhuman guardsmen in attempting to play with them rather than train whatsoever, accidentally leaving them on the brink of death with severe internal injuries. This sudden increase in muscular power expanded her capabilities to the point that she appeared to casually be utilziing the Rokushiki technique of Soru, diappearing form sight and suddenly appearing behind her opponents, as it quickly became evident that perhaps the only persons who could continue her training at this point and maintain their lives were the Captains of the Royal Guard. As training with restraint went along, Caroline would slowly befriend her future First Mate, and in her attempt to not accidentally kill her, Caroline focused greatly on her ability to control her strength. As a grown woman however, Catherine as a pirate is leagues above even her childhood self, demonstrating the ability to cause the ground underneath her to quite literally rumble and with a step, cause the ground underneath her to split apart as if the earth itself quivers in fear of her awesome physical might over a vast distance. Even beings as physically domineering as the so-called absolute physical power of Giants are taken aback by the overwhelming level of physical power contained within her frail frame, completely halting and deflecting the motion of limbs several orders of magnitude beyond her own current size, shattering bones even as powerful and as massive as theirs. Caroline can even stop their attacks with nothing but a single finger, even going so far as to lift those giants who are foolish enough to believe they can stomp her as if some bug by their legs and push them off of her with enough force to cause them to slam into the ground. By simply punching in a given area Catherine is known to cause the air to ripple, blowing small projectiles in the area of distortion back towards her foes while sending towards them a gust of wind powerful enough to knock the breath out of opponents caught off guard, even over quite some distance away from her target, which speaks volumes for what might happen to an invidual who takes a direct blow from her. However, apart from her tremendous superhuman strength, Catherine is considered to be a remarkably quick and perhaps most importantly, agile opponent, demonstrating the ability to perfectly blend and utilize her strength alongside an amazing level of mobility provided by the aforementioned physical attributes to be a formidable opponent to many. Even before consuming her Devil Fruit, which would perhaps serve to exponentially amplify her already tremendous levels of speed, Catherine's training to become a warrior princess also involved a second ordeal, referred to as''' "Godspeed". Under Godspeed, Catherine was trained intensively in perhaps all regards that could be said to be categorized under speed, reflexes and agility. Catherine was known to perform extremely well with this training. As a young girl, Catherine demonstrated the ability to seemingly vanish from the sight of highly trained guardsmen and appear behind them, catching them completelyy off guard and moving onto to incapacitate them before her target ever realized she was behind them. Catherine was trained to react to the shot of a bullet friom increasingly close distances, eventually demonstrating the ability to seemingly evade real bullets fired at her and even throw random objects in the path of these bullets in order to stop them from impacting training dummies. Before even being thought how to create her own martial arts style, Catherine demonstrated the ability to move fluently from one stable configuration to another, being compared to the movements of a cat. Catherine would use her immense speed and the momentum it provided to seemingly run up walls to escape sustained assaults, and then leap into the air to seemingly tag each of her targets with such ease that one would imagine that she was a creature of the sky flying gracefully through the air, if one could even see her to begin with. Most were of but the opinion that she had simply teleported. However, now as an adult woman and the consumer of her Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit, Catherine is granted a phenomenally explosive level of speed, seemingly capable of changing her orientation several times in mid air and can evade the attacks of her opponents. Finally, in her ordeal of endurance, Catherine was forced to train her physical capabilities beyond that of any ordinary individual and was capable of taking on some of the most gruesome of injuries and engage in highly intensive combat for vast amounts of time. As the youngest daughter of the House of Lewis, Catherine demonstrates a tremendous resistance to physical damage, and has been trained to withstand some of the most powerful of attacks. Devil Fruit *'''Tremendously Amplified Superhuman Physical Characteristics **'Excellent Night Vision capable of seeing in the dark at levels of darkness far too low for any ordinary human '[Trait: Kenbunshoku Haki, gives an additional +50 to skill and mastery over using it to perceive things]. Also gives her 200 degree vision. **'Tremendously Superhuman Hearing' allowing Caroline to hear perhaps the faintest of noises, levels of sound that would be considered to be of absolute silence due to falling out of the range of hearing of the human ear is capable of being heard **'Amazing Superhuman Smell allowing her to smell things at the level of one part per billion, pinpointing opponents by scent' **'Allows her to sense air currents', grants her a greater level of precognitive capability and amplifies the power of her Kenbunshoku Haki's ability to do that, lets her know she is near an obstacle without needing to see it, can feel Busoshoku Haki stuff, etc **'Extreme Boost in particular of superhuman speed, as small housecats can move at speeds outpacing that of the fastest human man alive' **'Tremendous Superhuman Leaping in addition to the amplified superhuman amps, gave her a jumping height of 37.4 feet' **'Cat Righting Reflex seemingly allowing her to fall on her feet at all times' **'Extraordinary sense of balance and equillibrium in all scenarios' **'Extremely resistant to heat' **'Can actually rehydrate by drinking seawater perfectly fine, seastone rehydrates her as well as giving her anything else if she was dehydrated' **'Claws and Teeth' **'Prehensile Tail' **'Partial Transformations, '''allowing for the transformation of arms and other things into Bakeneko forms such as arms which possess tremendous striking, swiping and cutting power, transformation of legs into powerful hind legs, etc. **'Healing by purring, creating a frequency that resonates with bones and tissues and causes a boost in her natural healing factor''' **'Cat Transformation' **'Shapeshifting out of Harm's way' *'Yokai Magic (..Figure out how to work this in)' **'Necromancy' **'Absolutely Silent Movement' **'Possession' **'Illusion Powers' **'Soul Stealing/Manipulation' ***'Nine Lives' **'Shapeshifting into the Form of Humans (Can appear to be herself even in full form)' **'Bakeneko/Nekomata/Kasha Fire Manipulation, Spirit Burning, Flames of the Underworld, Hard Busoshoku Haki Counter' ***'Chariot of Fire' **'Sins of Hell' *'Awakening:' **'Gigantic Monster Cat Form with vastly enhanced strength, speed, durability, and regeneration' **'Vocalizations become shockwaves of sound with some infrasound in growls' Haki Kenbunshoku Haki *'Caroline's Devil Fruit grants her a constant three-dimensional spatial map of her surroundings, when combined with her Kenbunshoku Haki Caroline demonstrates an incredible detail in perceiving where an opponent is even over the most incredible of distances' **'Spatial Map enhanced presence sensing allows her to actually see the world with her Kenbunshoku Haki instead of just persons, allowing her to bypass several of the characteristic tricks to fool the power of Kenbunshoku Haki' **'Allows her to see and perceive the thinnest and most visually inperceptbile of things, keeping track of things moving far faster than the resolution of even her Devil Fruit enhanced vision' *'Caroline has an advanced level of attack precognition transcending the regular limits of Kenbunshoku Haki, as her Haki can perceive the vibrations carried by the air in addition to the conventional functionings of the precognitive capabilities of Kenbunshoku Haki.' **'Can be used to predict Busoshoku Haki attacks and seperate regular attacks from those imbued by Haki by using her Devil Fruit enhanced Kenbunshoku Haki to assess whether or not an attack has the characteristic tremendously amplified force behind it' *'Caroline's supernatural hearing with her Devil Fruit grants her the ability to extend her hearing to vast distances, allowing her to overhear conversations and stuff but in a range notably smaller than Enel's' *'Can sense the nature and emotions of others' **'Can completely empathize with any sort of feline creature or animal, almost immediately befriending them and convincing them that she is their ally, regardless of what she might do. Results in Caroline being considered a Cat Goddess.' *'Extending her Kenbunshoku Haki spatial map inwards allows her to assess her own physical health and even spiritual health' Busoshoku Haki *'Immense Physical Force Augmentation' *'Capable of using it around her Mythical Zoan Characteristics for tremendous durability' *'Can envelop her body in Busoshoku Haki to utilize the Black Cat brand of techniques' *'Allows her to bypass troublesome Devil Fruit Defenses' *'Transforms her incredibly powerful claws into weapons seemingly capable of cutting through anything' *'Can release her Busoshoku Haki as a wave of overwhelming force capable of spitting the seas and causing thunderous peals without even clashing against another form of Haki' **'Can use this overwhelming power to slow down or greatly weaken incoming shockwaves or flying slashes via the constant application of her Busoshoku Haki's repulsive force' **'Can utilize her skill with Busoshoku Haki to accomplish tremendous feats such as walking on water itself'. *'Vastly amplifies the power of Kit-Kat and grants her a seemingly unparalleled martial arts prowss in terms of the sheer capabilities of the fighting style' *'Allows her to defend against Devil Fruit powers' as powerful as spatial cutting and manipulation, therefore allowing her to resist unwanted assaults or attacks Haoshoku Haki Kit-Kat *'Streak:' **'Bakeneko's Streak' **'Black Cat's Streak:' **'Tail Streak:' ***'Black Cat's Tail Streak:' **'Dancing Edge:' ***'Makeshift Style: Dancing Edge' *'Vault:' **'Black Cat's Vault' **'Black Cat's Tail Vault:' **'Black Cat's Horizontal Vault"' *'Claw:' **'Claw Streak:' **'Black Cat's Claw:' **'Storm Leg: Black Cat:' **'Infernal Cat's Claw:' **'Jagged Gush: '''Claw swipe followed by a rapid twist with the claw extended for extra momentum, and then stab into the person and pull them apart **'Wicked Slash:' Double upward claw swipe followed by a stab, followed by a downwards claw swipe, then a swirl with the claw extended but stopping halfway, before leaping into the air and cutting into her foe, usually launching them up into the air. Then proceeds to tear off their limb and eviscerate him mercilessly by ripping him apart with claws **'Monster Counter: Caroline blocks an attack and brutally stabs her opponent repeatedly, can be followed up with a powerful disorienting headbutt and tearing him apart by sinking her claws into the opponent and literally tearing them. **'Downpounce: '''Slashes in a spiral several times in the air, launching her opponent upwards and then dropping back on the third time, seemingly granting her opponent a window of opportunity for an attack. Caoline leaps up into the air and then pounces on her opponent, enhanced by the power of a Vault or a Tail Vault with immense force and speed. **'Cardinal Breeze: 'Claw attack followed by a cheap body slash and a devastating upwards slash, followed by a spiral claw and a backflip kick **'Death Spiral: 'Caroline slides towards her opponent with immense speed before rotating with her claw hand extended to form a lethal claw attack followed by an upward slash that sends the opponent off their feet. This can then be extended by the use of Vault and Streak to lock the opponent within this spiral, also serving as a potent defense as any attack within this area is often deflected by the tremendous speeds and the sheer force behind her claw. *'Climb: ' **'Black Cat's Climb: **'Black Cat's Climb Streak:' *'Black Cat's Tail Propulsion:' *'Black Cat's Misfortune Spiral:' *'Tail:' **'Tail Jab' **'Dual Strand Tail Jab' **'Tail Slam:' Life Return As a Vanadis of Scandolt, Caroline was intended to be a tremendously powerful warrior, capable of besting her predecessors and serving as a benchmark for the power of all of her successors to come after her. Trained in various martial arts, forms of physical conditioning and mental training, none of these techniques quite gave her an extra edge against fighters on a similar level to some of the generic strong individuals that sail the New World and their affiliates. Attempting to train her in multiple fighting styles, her instructors eventually came to the conclusion that for a combatant and a martial artist, fundamentally each form or style of combat is simply another way of manipulating the movements and functions of the body to perform a particular technique. Each martial art seeked to attain mastery of particular regions of the warrior's body, whether it may have been their legs, their muscular system, or even simply their hands, as is common in many conventional systems, with perhaps the most exotic forms of martial arts revolving around powers and abiltiies usually keyed to particular racial traits and inheritances, or the ability to produce a strange, supernatural power from their bodies, such as shockwaves in the case of Hasshoken. However, there was a single, potent form, or technique, that had the potential to grant the wielder the truest essence of an advantage during any form of combat, a martial art that granted the user the ability to harness the power of and freely manipulate their bodily functions to their desire, the martial art referred to by the name of, Life Return. Life Return can be seen ast he factor that transformed her into the living weapon she was meant to be, quite literally, as it allowed her to manipulate and weaponize her biology completely to her desire. Caroline is noted to be immensely skilled in the employment of Life Return, with her intimiate knowledge of biology and the inner workings and mechanisms of her unique physiology, as a human, natural born mutant in terms of the apparent anomalous distortion detected in her Lineage Factor, and as a consumer of a Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit working to her advantage and seemingly granting her a tremendous level of power over every aspect of her being, both granted by and not granted by the power of her Devil Fruit. Her complete mastery over her Life Return and her body extends to aspects of her Devil Fruit created by her attainment of the rare phenomenon referred to as an Awakening. *'Primalism:'Caroline demonstrates the ability freely manipulate her hair, allowing her to freely alter and manipualate her hair as if it was some sort of appeandage, weeaving it into different shapes, amongst other things. In addition, damage to her hair is virtually harmless to her due to her hair lacking nerves, only feeling it through via the power of Life Return. A weapon capable of seemingly limitless deployments, Caroline has demonstrated the ability to harness the power of several known Rokushiki techniques through the medium of her hair such as Shigan and Rankyaku, transforming a seemingly mundane part of her body into a powerful weapon, as well as method of defence. Caroline has demonstrated such a mastery of her hair that she is known to manipulate individual strands of her hair, as well as create constructs such as arms out of them in order to counter the attacks of her opponents and block her opponent's attacks. **'Primal Obsidian:' ***'Primal Redirection:' **'Primal Youkai:' ***'Furry Primalism:' **'March of the Nazarene:' **'Primalist Punch:' **'Speeds up the rate of keratin production' **'Connection to the hair even after it has left her body' *'Deathstrike: '''Can freely manipulate her nails and cause them to take on various configurations, from a regular razor-sharp form into a form reminiscent of a chainsaw, cosndiered to be prefect for bypassing the toughest of defenses and capable of being augmented and enhanced by the power of her Busoshoku Haki. Can fire off segments of these claws, allowing her to fire off deadly projectiles and eliminate even Logia users without direct physical contact. *'Tail Gear:' **'Form 1: Club:' **'Form 2: Blade:' Miscellaneous Skills *'Skilled Biologist:' *'Seduction and Manipulation:' *'Notable Intellect and Ingenuity:' *'Incredible Determination and Willpower:''' Equipment Laevatennin History Early Life Childhood Warrior Princess Piracy Yokai Pirates Bounty Trivia References